


Running into You but Running out of Time

by frizzyiizzy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kittens, M/M, Thomas' POV, hints of brenda/minho, newt is done with his shit, newtmas - Freeform, thomas is cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizzyiizzy/pseuds/frizzyiizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is really late to class and encountering a cute brunet and four furry friends is not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running into You but Running out of Time

Newt was definitely going to arrive late to his morning lecture. He was almost running down the street while eating a cereal bar he had grabbed before leaving - he had to make a twenty-five minute walk in seven minutes, so he might as well be energized.

He was about to cross the street when he saw a boy curled up in a corner ten meter away from him. On the one hand, being the decent human being he was, he couldn't just leave the boy there, he might have been injured and in need of help. On the other hand he was in a real hurry and he didn't actually know if the boy needed any help. But he couldn't just leave like that, if he did, he would spend the rest of the day wondering what happened to the boy, and what a twat he would be if he didn't at least check on him. So he did.

''Hey, mate, everything's alright?''

Newt was already less than three metres away from the boy, who was still squatting, facing the wall. He was a brunet, that was pretty much all he could see. But then he turned around, without standing up, and looked straight into Newt's eyes with a surprised look in his face. Now he could see him much better, and the boy was cute, Newt had to admit. He had a snub nose, pink lips, brown eyes and a jaw line he could cut cheese with. And that's not the only thing Newt could see,there was a box in the street behind the brunet full of... kittens? 

''Yeah, I'm fine, just having some issues here.'' The brunet pointed at the kittens and Newt kneeled down next to him. Four small, furry cats meowing at them. ''I was headed toward the grocery store because I ran out of milk and I hate black coffee, when I bumped into these little adorable fellas. Now I can't leave them here.''

Newt was open-mouthed. He couldn't believe he was wasting his time on cats. That didn't even make bloody sense. He checked his watch. Four minutes until his class officially started. If he raced his way to college he would be only a few minutes late. ''So, since you are okay I think I'm gonna get going. Good luck with your cat situation.''

''No!'' Newt froze in place. This was awkward enough and he was in a rush for real now and this cute brunet was no help. ''Please, I don't know what to do with them. They are babies! They won't be able to survive alone in the streets.''

''Can't you take them home with you or something?'' 

''I guess I could...'' Newt sighed with relief, he was so ready to leave ''but,'' however this didn't seem very possible ''I told you I had no milk and I haven't got anything else to feed them, so I really need your help, Blondie.'' Blondie? What the bloody hell?

''I'm Newt, by the way.''

The brunet grinned. ''I'm Thomas.''

''Nice to meet you, Thomas.'' Newt stretched his hand to shake Thomas'.

''You Brits really care about your manners, huh.''

Newt furrowed his brow in confusion. ''How do you know I'm British? I haven't talked that much.'' 

The brunet- Thomas laughed. An extremely cute laugh, Newt thought, that lit up his whole face and made him scrunch up his nose. ''You started our conversation with 'hey, mate'. Plus, your accent is very noticeable. And cute.'' Wait, did Thomas just told him that his accent was cute? ''Anyways, I need you to stay with the kittens while I go to the supermarket to buy some milk.'' Newt couldn't believe this guy was serious. He was literally asking him to be his kittens' babysitter. ''Please, Newt, I would ugly cry if something happened to them while I'm away. It will only take me a minute.'' Thomas' pout was more than enough to make Newt sigh, nod and sit down next to the box. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I'll be back in the blink of an eye.''

And with that the boy started to run down the street, like Newt should be running if he wanted to arrive to his class. But instead he was watching over some pussycats. They were incredibly cute and fluffy and Newt didn't really dislike cats- it was more that he was kinda annoyed by them right now- so he started to pet them. Why not? And oh, boy, were they cute. They were bloody cute, indeed. How could anyone ever abandon them? The one with the blue eyes and black fur was licking his finger and the striped one was rubbing itself against Newt's thumb. Too sweet to handle. Alby needed to see them. The boy grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a pic of the cats. Then he took a selfie with them and send both pics to his friend. He received a text from him almost immediately.

''you are late because you are petting some cats???''

Okay, he got a point there. He quickly typed an answer.

''long story. point taken, I'm coming.''

Yeah, as soon as the cat whisperer showed up.

It was not long before he saw Thomas carrying some bags with a big smile on his face. ''Hey, Newt! Sorry for taking that long, couldn't decide which brand to buy.''

''Don't worry, I had a great time with them. So are you going to take the box home?'' Newt was already standing, dusting off his pants.

''Ehh, I can't. My sister's allergic to cats.''

''You live with your sister?'' Thomas nodded. ''How old are you?''

The brunet laughed. ''I don't live with my parents if that's what you're thinking, I live with my sister, her boyfriend and my best friend. I'm twenty one.''

Good riddance! Crushing on a minor wasn't in Newt's agenda. ''I see, don't you have other friends who can keep them?''

''Not really.''

A silence fell.

''Newt.''

''Yeah?''

''Can you keep the kittens, please?'' This must be a joke. Newt didn't sign up for this. It was bollocks! He should be in class and not considering adopting four cats. Wait- was he actually considering keeping the cats? No way, Jose. They were cute and all but what was he supposed to do with four cats? ''Look, I shouldn't have said that, I made this so awkward for you, you don't have to-''

''Sure.''

''What?''

What?

''I can keep them.''

Thomas' eyes lit up. ''Really?''

Yeah, really?

''Sure, I mean, I don't know shite about cats but they can't be that difficult, can they?''

''Oh of course not, you just need a place for them to do their business and stuff, you know?'' Newt was already regretting agreeing to this. ''Seriously, thank you so much, it would have broken my heart to leave them here alone. You know what? Take the milk. In fact I'm gonna help you carry it, that's how grateful I am.''

Newt couldn't really do anything but accept because carrying a box of kittens and four litres of milk was an impossible task. To hell with his lecture. In for a penny in for a pound.

 

And that's how Newt got a hot brunet named Thomas and four cats into his flat.

Now they are both sitting on his carpet watching the four furry friends drink some milk from a plastic bowl Newt found in a cupboard.

''How are you gonna name them?'' Newt looks up and his eyes meet Thomas'. They are really close and this time he notices green streaks and golden spots in the brunet's eyes, surrounded by lashes, dark and so long they create shadows in his cheekbones.

''I haven't thought about that if I'm honest.'' Cat's names are not a priority right now to Newt. Fit brunets with mesmerizing eyes are. One in particular, in fact.

''Maybe I'm taking too many liberties here, but I would like to name one.'' Newt raised an eyebrow. With an enormous -and charming- grin Thomas grabs cautiously the black, blue-eyed kitten and practically shoves it in Newts face. ''This one looks like my best friend.''

Newt is, once again, open-mouthed. ''So you want to name a cat after your best friend.''

''Teresa.'' The cat is now fighting against Thomas' grip by chewing his knuckles.

''Teresa. Works for me.'' Unless that Teresa is more than a best friend to Thomas. Then it doesn't work for Newt at all.

Voicing Newt's own thoughts, Thomas blurts out ''She is not my girlfriend though.'' His cheeks goes red. ''She's a really good friend and um she is a little bit bad-tempered so it's pretty suitable, but don't tell her that I said so.'' An awkward but adorable- laugh escapes from the brunet's mouth. Newt can't help but grin at the boy's attempt to make an awkward situation less awkward, only to make it much more awkward.

''I still don't know how to name the other three.''

''You'll come up with some wicked names eventually.'' Or not, because Newt is a complete incompetent when it comes to naming. He called his teddy bear ''Bear''. Not even Ted or Teddy, just Bear. Skills are clearly lacking in this matter.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that, I will probably end up calling them Kitty, Kat and Kittycat.'' That makes Thomas giggle, even though Newt did not mean it to be a joke, he needs serious help.

The laughing faded and before an awkward silence can fall Thomas gets up. ''I think it's time for me to go, I don't wanna abuse your kindness.''

''Oh.'' Newt doesn't want Thomas to go. Actually, he wants to grab Thomas by his hand and sit him down again so he can stare at his face some more. But he doesn't do that. Because that would be creepy.

''But I want to know about the names so, you got a pen and paper?'' This has nothing to do with kitten names but Newt nods and gets a pencil and a piece of paper. He gives them to Thomas and watches him scribble something. Then he hands it to Newt.

''Text me as soon as you think of something so I can give you the approval.'' Oh, that's what the paper and pen were for.

''Bye Newt, see ya.''And he winks at Newt. Wait. He winks at Newt.

Newt almost stutters. ''Sure, have a good one, Tommy.'' The brunet suddenly stops, opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts it, and right when Newt is about to freak out because he probably freaked him out by using that stupid nickname, Thomas smiles impishly.

''I'll try to, Blondie.''

And with that, he leaves the house. Newt is still holding the piece of paper. What the bloody hell has just happened? Was the hot brunet actually trying to flirt with him? And did he just give him his number, asking for a call back and winked at him? And Blondie? He looks down and sees the nameless cats snuggled in the box. This has already been one of the weirdest days in Newt's life and it was only nine thirty. Maybe missing his morning class wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really hope you'd liked the fic. This is the first I do and English isn't my mother tongue so if you see any mistakes please notify me. I really appreciate feedback. Also I'm thinking about doing a second chapter wrapping everything up. That's pretty much all, thank you so muuch for reading!


End file.
